Charles Xavier and the Shark in Slytherin
by LoveFueledHate
Summary: Charles is a 5th year and the golden boy of Ravenclaw. He's smart and witty and secretly smitten with the Slytherin quidditch team's seeker, 7th year Erik Lehnsherr. HarryPotter!AU
1. Chapter 1

-cracking up at my name choice for this-  
>This is an XMFC HP!AU So it's not really a crossover? I just wrote this to pass the time. So this has no serious plot... yet<p>

Disclaimer: Ideas, places and characters mentioned belong to their respective owners, I own nothing except the twisted brain that wrote this.

~~~~~~~~~~'*'~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day most students were getting back on the Hogwarts Express to go back home to their family and friends for the winter holidays. Only a small handful of students had chosen to stay behind this year, among them was Ravenclaw's pride and joy, Charles Xavier.

Charles was one of the few people that during his first year the Sorting Hat hadn't even needed to touch a single strand of his wavy chestnut hair to scream out that he was in Ravenclaw. He exhibited knowledge well beyond his age and his skills in magic in all studies excelled beyond even the year seven students even though he was only in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

He was the type of person that would spend his free time in the library and his 'light reading' was the large thousand page texts about the history of the world of Wizardry or the books that cataloged all the magical creatures in the world or plants used in potions and their effect on the body.

He never seemed to want to stop learning, he was one of the only students that loved going to even the most boring of classes. He would ask complex questions that only the teachers stood a chance of explaining properly and when no one could give him an answer he turned to books and would read for hours until he found what he was looking for.

He also loved talking to other students about possibilities that the ability to use magic could have on the muggle world and not only their own.

Charles was a dreamer, he hoped that one day the world of Wizardry and the muggle world didn't have to be two separate things. He believed that one day wizards and witches could live in the muggle world in peace without being shunned or called 'freaks.'

There was no denying that Hermione Granger may have been the greatest witch of her time but Charles Xavier was certainly going to be the greatest wizard of theirs.

Today Charles stood at the train station saying goodbye to all his friends as they got on the train to head home. He seemed to be friends with everyone, even students in other houses, except for Slytherin, but the ones he seemed closest with were Moira Mactaggert and Armando Munoz in Gryffindor, Sean Cassidy and Alex Summers in Hufflepuff and Hank McCoy in Ravenclaw.

They had all, except Armando who was back at the castle, said their goodbyes to him and hopped on the train leaving him standing alone on the platform. He stood there and waved until the train started moving away and his friends shut the window to their compartment.

With a smile to himself he turned away and headed back to the castle. It was a long walk along the path through the forest but it was peaceful. He took his time just enjoying the chilled December air and beautiful scenery.

He shivered as the temperature steady dropped as the sun went down. Wrapping his fluffy navy and sliver scarf around his neck so that it also covered the lower half of his face and his ears he hurried on his way.

It was time for dinner by the time he got inside the castle so instead of heading toward the dormitories to put his jacket and scarf away he went directly to the Great Hall. It quickly got too warm inside so he unwrapped his scarf and just let it hang around his neck as he walked over to his table.

There were only a few groups of students at each table talking; no matter how many Christmases he spent at Hogwarts, instead of going home to Sharon, it was still a strange sight when the Great Hall seemed so vacant.

He took a moment to look around. The candles that floated above each table were lit as normal but the dark sky above them was starting to snow. Charles smiled brightly as the snowflakes fell until they reached about his shoulders and disappeared as if never having fallen.

"Hey Charles!" He looked up and saw Armando waving him over to the Gryffindor table. "Come sit with me."

Charles held up a finger to tell his friend he'd be there in a minute. He had noticed someone sitting alone at the Slytherin table and thought it would be nice to offer him some company. He was very sure Armando wouldn't mind too much even if this guy was a Slytherin.

He made his way over to the table and stood across from where the older boy, who was reading a book on the magical influence in the Cold War, sat. That was the prefect ice breaker, Charles had read that book just last week. "If you like that book I suggest the one about the first World War, it's really amazing what some—"

The older boy looked up from his book to stare at Charles with cold blue-green eyes. Charles was instantly at a loss for words as he stared back at the other; he hadn't realized the boy was Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik Lehnsherr was a 7th year Slytherin that would make Salazar himself proud. He was smart and very skilled but he was also cold and even sometimes cruel. Whenever Moira or Sean talked about him it was always something about how he did something mean to one of them or someone they knew.

Once he supposedly shoved Sean off one of the high stands in the quidditch arena during flying lessons. Moira had also told him that one day Erik had cast a spell on her favorite necklace to make it choke her during a duel and now she couldn't bring herself to wear it anymore.

Charles had never personally met him but he had always secretly admired the way he moved during a quidditch match. Erik was Slytherin's seeker and a bloody brilliant one at that. The way he flew through the air was like a shark in the ocean, powerful and commanding, threatening to take down anyone that got in his way. He was undeniably amazing on the field.

Erik stared at him a moment longer before returning to his book. "I'll take it into advisement." He said in a dismissive manner.

Charles stood there still lost for words but trying his hardest to remember why he had come over here in the first place. When he finally did he smiled faintly and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to—"

"No." Erik answered as he turned the page of his book.

Charles felt disappointment at being turned down but most of all he thought it rude that even though Erik was going to decline he hadn't even let Charles finish his question.

"Is there anything _else_ you wanted?"

He fidgeted with his hands for a moment before shoving them in the pockets of his jacket an answering with a small "no."

"Then why are you _still_ here?"

Charles frowned at that, he didn't really have a reason to still be standing there but Erik didn't have to be so rude about it. "I was just going to say have a nice evening."

He turned to head over to the Gryffindor table but stopped after a few steps and turned around to meet Erik's blue-green eyes staring at him. "And also, just so you know, it's rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you and it's even worse to cut someone off in the middle of an offer." With that Charles turned and walked over to his friend.

Erik smiled to himself as he watched the pride of Ravenclaw storm off with a huff. Charles was so much cuter when he wasn't being so golden-boy-must-love-everyone perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

I have 3 of these chapters already done. Tomorrw I'll publish 3 and probably (if I finish it) 4.  
>~~~~~~'*'~~~~~~<p>

The first time he had ever laid eyes on Charles was during his fifth year during a quidditch game. Charles was a third year sitting with his friends in the Gryffindor section of the arena. He stood out as he sat there in his sliver and navy scarf surrounded but a sea of gold and red. What had grabbed Erik's attention though was the fact that the golden snitch was hovering right above his head.

The boy hadn't noticed it at all until some girl sitting next to him pointed it out. The smile that appeared on Charles' face when he saw the snitch circling around his head like a halo was so brilliant it almost threw Erik off his game. He nearly let Hufflepuff's seeker get to it first. That smile had nearly made him lose to _Hufflepuff_. _Hufflepuff_ for god's sake!

When he saw the other seeker had spotted the snitch Erik took off as fast as his broom would take him and flew straight for Charles who watched him with an amazed expression and only flinched when he was a few feet from him. Erik flew passed him, right over his head and grabbed the snitch. He circled around to the middle of the field holding it in the air to show he won the game for Slytherin. Instead of on the cheering crowd from Slytherin his eyes were locked on Charles who had that swooning fan girl look to him while surrounded by booing Gryffindors.

After that Erik had made sure to win every single game for the last two years that Charles attended, not that he didn't try to win them all anyway. He made sure to impress the younger boy during each game to leave him awestruck for hours afterward. It was nice to have Charles' attention locked on him for however long the game lasted because outside of the arena they existed in two different worlds.

Charles was Ravenclaw, smart, witty and so naïve. Erik was Slytherin, cold, slick and cruel. Erik was the type that had a life sentence to detention while Charles didn't have so much as a smudge on his record.

Not to say there wasn't times that Erik would see Charles in the halls with all his little friends and just have to grin when he felt that beautiful blue gaze fall on him and trail after him down the hall. Charles wasn't like his Slytherin first year fan girls. Charles didn't write him love notes or run up to him to try to talk to him like his fans did, the lingering stares said enough.

Charles was far more gorgeous than any of his fans as well. The beautiful curves of his red lips begged to be claimed and crushed beneath another's. That perfectly curled hair needed to be disheveled and pulled until those pretty lips parted in submission. His body was the perfect example of jailbait and those brilliant eyes didn't help.

This beauty was the reason why Erik hadn't looked at him when he had been attempting to offer him whatever he was a few minutes ago. Erik didn't want to get sucked into those eyes or give into the urge to be the one to claim those red lips. It had been hard to actually hear Charles' smooth American accent directed at him and not look up into those blue pools.

He had given in and looked up when Charles had started to walk away but the younger teen had turned around to give him a lesson on manners. Truth was he'd rather have Charles staring at him with a hypnotized gaze of longing but seeing him frustrated was just as good if not slightly better. It cracked his mask of sweet, always friendly exterior.

Erik closed his book and set it down on the table as he watched Charles march off over to his friend in a huff. He couldn't help but grin watching the way Charles' hips swayed like a girl's as he walked. Erik licked his lips, imagining bruises in the shape of his hands imprinted on those hips. He shook his head and rubbed his temples to try to clear those dangerous thoughts away before he stood up.

He had better things to do than to sit there and stare at the way Charles' pants clung to his hips a little too low to reveal the creamy white skin of his lower back when he sat down on the stool across the table from his Gryffindor friend. He stared a moment longer before he grabbed his book and turned to leave the Great Hall.

"What was that about Charles?" Armando asked with an eyebrow raised in a critical expression as Charles sat down in front of him. Armando was a sixth year Gryffindor and the quidditch team's star keeper for the last two years running. Out of all Charles' friends he was the one that knew best about how ruthless Erik Lehnsherr could really be.

Charles shrugged a little and averted his gaze to the table. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"To the 'Slytherin Shark'? You know we've all told you before he'd eat someone like you alive."

"Well, I just learned that for myself. You know how I need to do everything for myself."

"And your findings?"

"He's a lot more of a jerk than I thought he would be."

"Yeah, that was Erik Lehnsherr. Of course he's a jerk."

"Look, I know you, Moira and, well, everyone hates him but it never hurts to give someone a shot instead of judging them through someone else's eyes but I just learned you all are right." He scratched at the surface of the table, his hand propping up his head.

Armando studied Charles for a long time before he asked "Why do you seem so down about that?"

Charles glanced up at his friend and lowered his hand so he was no longer propping himself up, his head tilted to the side. "Um… Because he's…" He tried thinking of an explanation as to why he felt a strange little part of him sinking away. "Because he's a brilliant seeker. I had high hopes that he would be role model material…"

"He _is_. He's the _perfect_ Slytherin."

Charles frowned and sighed faintly. "Not what I meant, Armando."

"Erik Lehnsherr aside, do you want to come to Gryffindor tower later? We can watch the recap of the Quidditch World Cup."

Charles smiled at his friend and shook his head. "I think I'm actually going to go out tonight."

"You know we can't go out after dark."

Charles rubbed his temple and winked.

"Just because you learned to do magic without your wand doesn't mean you get to break the rules, Charles."

Charles had spent the last few months teaching himself not to use his wand. It hadn't gone very well until he made himself a ring with a unicorn hair embedded into the metal. It wasn't the most attractive thing but that coupled with the gesture of touching his temple he had managed to succeed in his task of teaching himself wandless magic.

Charles' shoulders sank. "I know it doesn't and I never break the rules anyway. I want to, just this once. Plus I know a spell that I can erase people's memories with if I get caught. It's really cool looking when I cast it and it's coupled with the gesture." Charles grinned and raised his fingers to his temple again as an example.

"Why tonight Charles?"

He thought about it then looked up at the ceiling as it snowed. "The snow. Just imagine going out flying on a night like this." He smiled faintly, imagining the snow above them being real and falling on his face and shoulders.

"Charles you can hardly _hover_ on a broom."

Charles let out a long sigh and rested his forehead on the cool surface of the table. "That's only a minor technicality…"

"You'd fall on your ass, get hurt and have to go to the infirmary then get detention." Armando said flatly.

Charles stood up and looked at Armando with a frown tugging at his ruby lips. "I'm going to bed."

"Charles, don't be that way and you've not even eaten anything yet."

"I'm not hungry tonight."

"Charles, at least come watch the recap with me."

"Goodnight Armando." Charles waved as he quickly walked out of the Great Hall. How cliqued was it that he wanted to be a rule breaker but was too much of a good boy to actually go through with any of it?

As he walked down the hall he debated with himself if he really should go through with it or not. Armando was right that he couldn't fly very well at all but it would be nice just to be out and it would get him some more practice flying. Professor Warren had told him he was pretty much a lost cause when it came to flying because apparently flying was one of the 'easiest' forms of transportations in the wizarding world and if he didn't master it by his fifth year he wasn't going to. Charles was aching to prove him wrong.

'Even if I get caught detention can't be that bad.' He thought as a final way to convince himself that this would be a good idea. He shrugged and changed direction from his course to the Ravenclaw tower to the passage that would lead him to the castle grounds closest to the quidditch arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Charles slipped around the corner, just barely avoiding being seen by Professor Summers. He was just a few corridors from being outside the castle after dark, a few corridors from breaking a rule for the first time in his entire life. He could feel adrenalin rushing though his veins making him giddy as he got closer to his goal.

Was this feeling why so many people said rules were meant to be broken?

Peaking around the corner he made sure that the professor was gone before he took off running down the corridor. He had to run, part of him was beginning to tell him how stupid of an idea this was but he wanted to keep this feeling for as long as possible. He had only ever felt something similar to this when he had first gotten the letter from Hogwarts.

Charles had always dreamed that the stories his father had told him about someone named Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort were real but after his father died those dreams were crushed by his mother who didn't support anything magical or fairy tale related. The night he had gotten his letter he had learned that everything his father had told him had really happened and that his father had been a wizard who married a muggle.

From what he could remember of his father and mother's relationship they had always been happy, that's what sparked his belief in uniting the muggle and wizard worlds. That belief had been tested when he came home after his first year at school and found his mother had remarried. The man, Kurt Marko, was awful to him and his son, Cain, was worse. Charles was constantly made fun of for his gift and called a freak almost hourly.

After a month of being home he had decided to not gone back for his second year. He didn't want to be a 'freak,' he had become so ashamed to be different like he was. It was his mother who had told him to go back. She had told him that his father would have wanted him to go to school and be great because he was special and should always embrace that.

But that was back before she turned to drinking and stopped being his mother and became Sharon. Sharon, who no longer cared if he was beat up by his step brother, who no longer called him special, who no longer cared if he bothered to come home at Christmas or even during the summer.

Charles smiled and stopped at the large wooden door that led to the castle grounds. He chewed his lower lip nervously as he stared at the dark wooden designs, silently finishing the ongoing debate in his head before pushing it open and looking out at the falling snow. He took a deep breath of the chilled, fresh air before taking one step outside. The snow and frost that already coated the frozen earth crunched quietly beneath his boot causing his smile to grow.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Charles jumped and spun around to see Professor Summers marching down the hall toward him. His fingers immediately rose to his temple and he held out his other hand to help him focus. "Sleep," He whispered softly, slowly lowering his out stretched hand and as if he controlled the professor's eyelids they drifted half way shut before he turned and staggered away.

Charles quickly turned and ran outside. He shut the door as soon as he could to put something between him and the enchanted professor. He could feel his heart beat loud against his eardrums, filling his head with doubts about his actions. This was two rules he was breaking, he went outside as well as enchanted a professor! He would get in so much trouble if his spell didn't work right…

Pressing himself to the door he sighed and closed his eyes to try to calm himself down. He had already made it this far there would be no point in turning back now. If he was going to get in trouble it might as well be for something big like this.

He opened his eyes and wrapped his scarf around his neck as a shiver passed through him. A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked down the hill at the quidditch arena. Chewing his lower lip he started down toward the arena to find a broom that he could borrow.

~~~'*'~~~

Erik tilted his head to the side as he stared up at the dark snow clouds that passed in front of the large moon. He was lying in the middle of the quidditch field, letting the snow fall all around him. He had cast a spell so that it wouldn't fall on him so that he could lie on the crisp grass in slightly more comfort than to having to worry about his clothes getting wet and causing him to freeze and go inside sooner than he wanted to.

He was trying to clear his head, for some reason every thought he had had since dinner was plagued by those hauntingly blue pools and those ruby red lips and that pale skin and dark hair. It was safe to say he couldn't get Charles off of his mind.

He growled and clenched his teeth. Normally laying here in the calm, still night helped him clear away anything that was bothering him but it seemed that his normal method didn't want to work tonight. He was steadily becoming more and more frustrated by his own mind.

Hearing a quiet cough he sat bolt upright and pulled at his wand all in one swift movement. He aimed his wand by before the spell left his lips he saw the object of his innermost desires standing a few feet from where he sat.

Charles stared at him with wide, frightened eyes, his hands in the air as if to show he was unarmed. As Erik lowered his wand he noticed an old, battered broom lay on the ground at Charles' feet where it had fallen when he put his hands up. He watched Charles like a hawk, ready to cast a spell if needed, as the younger teen slowly lowered his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I swear I had never planned for this to be anything more than that first post.  
>~~~~~'*'~~~~~~<p>

Erik's eyes narrowed as he watched Charles. "What the Hell are _you_ doing out here?"

The fear in the younger teen's blue eyes faded as his gaze hardened to a glare that could match Erik's own. "I could ask you the same thing."

Erik just smirked at the glare, for some reason instead of finding it threatening he just found it adorable. "I'll assume you're stalking me then."

A dark blush slowly spread over Charles' face, starting at the tips of his ears. He seemed ready to protest but his words must have died in his throat, his lips trembled as if trying to form words as he started at Erik who just grinned.

"It wouldn't be the first time a fan followed me around."

"I'm not following you around!"

"So you admit you're a fan?"

Charles seemed to get even more flustered at that. He quickly bent down and picked up his battered broom. "This is why I'm out here," He held out the broom for emphasis, "not you!"

Erik grinned and stood up. His eyes never left Charles' as he slowly closed the gap between them. He grinned a little more when he saw Charles had to tilt his head back to keep eye contact as he got closer. The fact Charles was a good head shorter than him added to the younger teen's cuteness factor. When he was standing well within arm's length he reached out and took a hold of the broom.

He broke eye contact to glance down at Charles' lips as his tongue darted out to wet them and his teeth scraped against his lower lip in a nervous fashion. He noted that Charles' breathing a slightly quickened before he made eye contact again. "You're still not denying being a fan of mine."

Instead of denying it, which would certainly be a big lie, Charles just shifted his gaze to Erik's hand on his broom. "I need to practice flying, that's why I'm out here."

"So you're breaking a school rule to something school rela—Wait, practice _flying_?" Erik stared in disbelief before bursting into laughter while Charles seemed to shrink even more.

Most people reacted that way when they learned he couldn't do something as simple as flying on a broom. Every other form of magical transportation came easily to him but for some reason brooms did not agree with him.

"You're so adorable." Erik said through fits of laughter.

Charles' wide, blue gaze shot to Erik as another, darker blush formed on his cheeks. "What...?"

Erik seemed to finally catch himself but he just snorted and smirked. "You're like a little first year."

By the angry look at slowly spread over Charles' face Erik had seemed to play his slip up off the right way to avoid any more questions. What he hadn't expected was that that comment would make Charles angry enough to pull the broom out of his grasp and try to hit him upside the head with it.

Erik had just managed to grab that broom before it hit him. The force behind the swing was a lot stronger than Erik would have guessed and it would have certainly hurt him.

"I am not like a first year!" Charles growled ripping the broom out of his grasp again, clearly ready to hit him again.

Erik grinned, this was a new side of Charles he hadn't expected the other teen to even possess and he liked it. "Oh yes you are and it's extremely cute."

"Jerk!" Charles raised the broom and brought it down on Erik's head.

He caught the broom again and pulled out his wand, pressing it to the side of Charles' neck as if it were a knife. "Strong language, little one."

"Would prefer asshole?"

Erik snorted a laugh and let go of the broom. "There you go." He turned away and started back in the direction of the castle.

"You know I had actually looked up to you." Charles Called after him.

Erik stood and half turned so he could look back that the disappointed expression on the younger teen's face. "Just goes to show you that fans actually know nothing about the people they look up to." He laughed.

"Well you just lost a fan!" With that Charles threw the broom down on the ground and turned away, marching off the field.

Erik watched him go before turning and heading toward the Slytherin exit of the arena but he didn't leave. He pressed himself to the shadows and watched the field. He knew Charles would come back after he thought he left.

Sure enough Charles walked back out on the field, breathing hot air into his hands and rubbing them together as he shivered. He looked up at the sky with a tiny smile. Just because Erik wasn't who he had been hoping he would be didn't mean that would stop him from trying to improve his flying skills.

He sighed and looked down at the broom on the ground before holding his hand over it and with a strong voice said "Up." Instead of rising to his hand the broom just wiggled in the snow. He tried again, "_Up!_" still the broom only wiggled but he tried again and again until the broom finally shot up and he was able to grab it.

His smile grew and quickly mounted the broom. He closed his eyes, praying this would work. He kicked off and managed to hover for a few seconds before the broom dropped completely, leaving him on his knees in the snow.

Erik smiled as he watched from his hiding place.

Charles got back up and wiped the snow off his pants. He looked around; happy no one was out to see him looking like an idiot for once. With a sighed he looked down at his broom and held his hand out over it again. "Up!"

This time the broom shot to his hand the first time but he noticed his used his other hand this time, the one with his ring on it. He smiled and got on his broom again. He took a deep breath and kicked off again. He stayed in the air this time. Willing the broom higher, he bit his lip to keep from smiling uncontrollably. This was the farthest he'd ever really gotten with a broom.

With a deep breath he had the broom move forward then up. He smiled brightly and went a little higher before he stopped it and looked up at the sky. He watched the snow fall around him and let out an excited squeak, not knowing that Erik was actually helping him to stay steady.

Charles was doing most of the work but Erik was making sure that the broom stayed still in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt like being extremely different with Raven. –shrugs-  
>I'll be good and go work on Crossfire now... ._.<p>

~~~~'*'~~~~

Charles sighed contently as he stared up at the snowy sky. He had drifted so he was hovering far above the Forbidden Forest. He felt at peaceful here for two reasons, one the night was gorgeous, the snow that fell drifted down from the clouds like feathers and the air was cold but in his jacket and scarf he was fine and two he could finally prove Professor Warren wrong.

In this peace his mind slowly drifted to Erik and the events that had occurred tonight. Charles may have overacted to being called a cute first year. It might have been because he had wanted Erik to leave it as a comment on him being adorable because if Erik Lehnsherr thought he was cute then…

Charles shook his head the rubbed his face as if trying to scrub away the blush that had crept back up on him and had stained his cheek a deep red. It was stupid of him to think of something like that, there was no way someone like Erik would be interested in him at all.

He drifted forward on his broom a little more but it started to wobble in the air. He started to panic, he was fair too high up if the broom dropped now he would get seriously injured. Lucky for him he seemed to gain control again. With a sigh of relief he drifted on, slowly descending a little just in case he lost control again.

Which he did.

His broom began wobbling again but this time it dropped a few feet before catching itself then dropping again. He shrieked when it dropped a significant amount, fearing that he'd be sent crashing to the ground.

~~~~'*'~~~~

Erik watched from his hiding spot in alarm, he was trying to keep the broom from going a-wall but for some reason his spell was beginning the fade out. He came to the conclusion Charles was getting out of range for his spell and that was causing it to wear off. The best thing would be to move closer but if he moved from his place then Charles could see him if he turned around which would probably end badly.

He closed his eyes and tried to think but a frightened yelp cut loudly though his thoughts and his eyes shot open. He couldn't see Charles in the sky anywhere. With a curse he ran out onto the field, wordlessly calling his broom to him. The metal handled broom shot out of the Slytherin broom cupboard and flew up beside him so he was able to grab it and jump on without having to stop moving.

He took off, flying high over the forest where he last saw Charles. He scanned over the tree tops for any sign of the younger teen like he did the quidditch field when he was looking for the golden snitch. It didn't take him long to spot a glimmer of silver fabric from a Ravenclaw scarf tangled in the branches of one to the tress

He quickly dropped down and grabbed the scarf and shoved it in his robes before moving below the tree tops to see if he could spot Charles. He saw the broken broom first then the semi frozen pond it lay beside. He hoped to any god that might be listening that Charles hadn't fallen in but that was when he spotted what appeared to be a body lying in the shallow part of the water.

He quickly descended and jumped off his broom, rushing over to get the younger boy out of the water. All of Charles' clothes were soaked in the freezing water and his red lips had already become a concerning shade of purple from the cold. His body was shivering and trembling from the cold but he wasn't breathing and had a deep gash on his forehead as well as a few minor scrapes.

Erik quickly picked him up and placed him somewhere dry. He quickly tried to recall a spell to get the water out of Charles' lungs but with his racing thoughts he couldn't think of one that would help so he did the next best thing, CPR.

He hadn't imagined that the first time, if at all, his lips touched Charles' it would be to force air into his lungs to try to get the water out. He pulled back and pressed on Charles' chest, he was just about to do mouth to mouth again when the younger teen started to cough. Erik helped him turn on his side to make coughing up the water a bit easier.

"You're okay now." He soothed, pushing back Charles' wet hair and wiping the blood from his head wound away as Charles seemed to panic. Erik took off his own scarf and wrapped it around Charles' neck before pulling him into a sitting position. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell to dry the other's clothing.

Charles leaned heavily on him, shivering and trembling from the cold even when he was dry. He could barely keep his eyes open, he was suddenly so tired. He wanted to thank Erik but the only sound that came out when he opened his mouth was that of his teeth chattering together.

"Come on, we need to get someone to take care of that head wound."

Charles remembered what Armando had said to him about flying and he shook his head. He couldn't go to the infirmary because then he'd get in trouble for being out. He hadn't thought about the fact Erik would get in trouble too.

Erik ignored his weak attempt at a protest and picked him up bridal style before calling his broom over. "Charles, I'm going to need you to hold on to me." He said as he set Charles on the broom so he was sitting sideways then mounting it himself. Charles wrapped his arms arm his neck and Erik held the younger boy close with one arm and held on to his broom with the other.

Charles' head lulled to the side to rest on his shoulder and his grip weakened. "Charles, you need to stay awake." Erik could feel the shivers passing through Charles as he held on to him and he could see all the blood that ran down the side of his pale face from his head wound. Erik quickly took off up through the trees and toward the castle.

He knew he couldn't take Charles to the infirmary or they'd both be screwed but he could take him to the Slytherin Common room. Raven should still be awake at this time and she was much better at healing magic than he was. If he were to do it Charles would end up with a scar on his forehead like that moron Harry Potter, if Raven did it there would be no trace of it at all.

Charles' grip dropped completely and his head fell back as unconsciousness took over.

"Damn it. Come on, stay awake." Erik growled shaking Charles but that didn't help to wake him. He quickly got to the Slytherin tower and got off his broom, holding onto Charles and opened the window.

"Raven!" He called in. A dark skinned girl with flaming red hair looked over the couch, ready yell at him for being so late when she saw what he was holding.

"Erik! What the hell?" She jumped up and ran to the window to help him get Charles inside. "What did you do?"

He handed her the unconscious Charles before jumping down from the window. He sent his broom back to its normal resting place before he took Charles back. "I didn't do anything."

"Really? Because it looks like you beat up a first year Slytherin again."

Erik couldn't help the grin that formed as he carried Charles over to the couch that Raven had previously been sitting on. "I didn't do anything this time but I need you to heal him. He has a serious head injury and probably a concussion and he's unconscious."

Raven rolled her eyes and walked over, shoving him out of the way as she grabbed her wand. She looked down at Charles and finally recognized him. "Erik, this is_Xavier_. Why is he in a _Slytherin_ scarf and what are _you_ doing _with_ him in the first place?" She demanded.

"Just heal him, Raven."

The girl narrowed her amber eyes before returning her attention to Charles. She tapped her wand against his wound and it began to glow as it closed and the blood faded. He looked like he had never fallen, all his scrapes faded and the bruises that had already formed were gone. "There, he's fine. Now why are you with him?"

Erik ignored her and reached out, brushing Charles' still damp hair back, he was still shivering slightly be it wasn't as bad as before now that he was inside and near a warm fire. "I ran into him while I was out tonight."

"You mean goodie-two-shoes Charles was _outside_ breaking a _rule_?"

"He fell off his broom."

"Well take him back, get him out of here." Raven scowled.

"What's with you?" Erik asking tearing his gaze from Charles to look up at Raven who had her arms crossed over her chest and a disgusted expression on her face as she glared down at Charles.

"You don't have to go to class with him; he's a nightmare to be around for more than two minutes." She frowned even more. "Me being in class with him is like Shaw being in class with you."

Erik scowled at the name before he turned his attention back to Charles who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. "I don't know the Ravenclaw password so I can't take him to his dormitory."

"If you're keeping him then I'm going to bed." She said referring to Charles like he was some kind of pet.

"Goodnight then, Raven." Erik said not taking his eyes off Charles.

Without another word Raven stomped off to the girl's dormitories with a huff.

Erik smiled at Charles now that she was gone and stood up. He picked Charles up again and took him to the boys' dorms. There were plenty of beds now that almost everyone had gone home for the holiday, Charles could just borrow one for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU to all those of you that have reviewed! You have no idea how much that means to me. (I see I got a new review I start grinning like an idiot, no joke) It's like no one does it anymore and reviews are my main motivation. ^^; Sad but true.  
>~~~~'*"~~~~<p>

Erik gently set Charles down on the empty bed next to his. Charles made soft content noises as he settled into the soft mattress as Erik rid the younger teen of his jacket and shoes and pulled the sheets down so he could cover him up.

He was taken back to see Charles' blue eyes gazing up at him as he tucked him in for the night. His stare was blank because he was still asleep for the most part; he was in the state of mind that he wasn't sure if what was happening was a dream or reality.

"Close your eyes." Erik said softly as he adjusted the green and silver scarf still wrapped around Charles' neck. Those beautiful eyes only closed when Erik started to stroke his hair, pushing his bangs out of the way of his beautiful face. He smiled faintly but quickly realized how soft he was being with Charles and in the Slytherin dorms no less. If anyone saw him act this way he would never life it down.

He drew back and walked over to his own bed. Shrugging off his robes he threw them on the foot of the bed before taking off his shirt as well. Folding it and dropping it on top of his robe he glanced over at Charles, making sure his eyes were closed and he was asleep.

Charles had that peaceful expression on his face as he slept that made an unwanted smile tug at the corner of Erik's lips. It was nice to see someone could sleep easily; he always had nightmares that kept him up late at night, fearing sleep.

Pulling his covers down he kicked off his own shoes before he climbed into bed. Grabbing his robe he searched for his wand to place under his pillow as a precaution. He found it wrapped up in Charles' navy and silver scarf that he had pulled from the tree. Erik's gaze drifted to the sleeping boy a few feet away from him.

Blue was a much better color for Charles than green was but the sight of him wrapped up in a Slytherin scarf,_ his_ slytherin scarf to be exact, was too adorable. Looking back at the fluffy scarf in his hands he folded it and placed it and his wand under his pillow before lying back in bed. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling he turned on his side so he could watch Charles sleep until slowly he drifted off to sleep himself.  
>~~~~'*'~~~~<p>

Charles woke to the sound of someone having nightmares; a stream of no's, groans and grunts filled the otherwise silent room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear away the sleep as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet touched the floor and he immediately pulled them back up on the bed, the floor was freezing and somewhere during tossing and turning in his sleep he lost both his socks.

Frowning he put his feet back on the floor, not bothering to search for his socks in the mass of covers shoved at the bottom of the bed. Standing up he moved to sit on the side of the bed next to the person tossing and turning.

"Hey, you're having a nightmare…" He whispered as he reached out and stroked the boy's dark hair back. He was still partially asleep but when the boy's eyes opened and they're gazes locked Charles realized he was soothing away Erik Lehnsherr's nightmares. Erik Lehnsherr, the boy he had just called an asshole not too long ago.

He frowned and pulled his hand back before finally looking around; he wasn't in the Ravenclaw dormitories. He was in the Slytherin house. It took him a moment longer to notice he was actually wearing a Slytherin scarf and as he started to take it off he started blushing and stopped. This scarf had to be Erik's. Biting his lip he let it go, leaving it to hang around his neck and focusing more on trying to remember how he got here. He didn't understand how he had gotten here, one moment he was floating above the forbidden forest then he was… falling… He fell after losing control of his broom.

He wasn't sure how he got here but he could still hear Erik's smooth, accented voice telling him he would be okay. His frown deepened but he turned his attention back to Erik who had slipped back into his nightmare.

Charles sighed softly and brushed Erik's sweaty bangs off his forehead again, trying to sooth him. "Wake up, Erik. You're having a nightmare." Charles chewed his lower lip and slid his hand down to rest on the older teen's cheek. Erik's head tilted into the touch before he turned over on his side, his bare back facing Charles.

There were dark scars etched into the tan skin all across his back. Charles knit his brows together and reached out to run his fingers along one of the longer ones that ran across Erik's shoulder blade.

Erik instantly woke up and grabbed Charles and in one swift movement pinned down to the bed. Charles stared up at Erik wide eyed, holding his breath as the older teen hovered dangerously over him. He could feel Erik practically projecting power much like he did when he was so in control on the field.

Finally Charles managed to breathe again, "Erik, You were having a nightmare." He said firmly as he stared directly into the intense blue-green gaze above him. He could tell by the way Erik's eyes were glazed over that he was still mostly asleep but still most people would kill or be terrified to have Erik this close but Charles just felt strangely content. Actually, to have Erik this close to him was a dream he'd had a hundred times before.

Only in that dream Erik used that opportunity to steal a kiss instead of doing that Erik's grip on Charles' arms tightened until he was pretty sure he'd have bruises later or at least sure that Erik was cutting off his circulation. A few intensely silent moments passed before Erik's hazy eyes narrowed to a cold glare. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again." He hissed before letting go of Charles and getting up from the bed. He staggered slightly as he walked over to a window and opened it to get some air.

Charles stared after him in disbelief; he felt his heart drop in chest as Erik turned away from him. "Erik?" He quickly got up and walked over to him. "Erik, are you okay? I think you still might be asleep." He bit his lip and reached out to help guide Erik back to his bed. "Let's get you to bed, okay?"

As soon as Charles' fingertips touched Erik's arm the older teen grabbed him again and shoved him up against the wall. "Hey! What the hell are you—"

Erik grabbed his jaw, using it to tilt his head back as he claimed Charles' red lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Didn't have a good day, just wanted to write. So if there are grammar issues or misplaced words: Oops. I'll edit it later…

~~~~~~~'*'~~~~~~

Charles froze the instant his mind registered what was about to happen. He was about to be kissed by Erik Lehnsherr, the guy he had had a secret crush on since his third year. His whole world seemed to slow down as Erik leaned in closer. Charles felt his heart stop, taking his breath with it.

He rose up on his tippy toes and met Erik's lips, wrapping his arms around Erik's neck. It felt so unreal to have Erik standing here with him and he was sure he had to be dreaming right now. He pinched himself with his short nails just to make sure he was really awake right now.

When he felt a faint spark of pain he let himself really enjoy the kiss. He got lost in the way their lips slowly moved against each other, tongues only coming out once and a while to gently glide along the other teen's lips before leaving the kiss.

The long fingers on one of Erik's hands had become tangled in his hair, gently tugging the sleep tussled curls, while the other hand slid down his back to rest on the patch of skin on his lower back that his shirt revealed when it rode up. Both of the Slytherin's hands felt hot against his chilled skin, keeping him from getting too lost in the simple kiss.

Erik gently sucked his lower lip before nipping the soft skin as his hand slipped lower, just below the rim of Charles' pants, and the other gave the soft strands lanced around his fingers a sharp yank which earned him a soft noise of arousal from Charles who realized this needed to stop at that point. He turned his face away, breaking the kiss and half hiding the blush that had blossomed across his cheeks, and pushed Erik away from him halfheartedly.

He could feel Erik eyes on him but he refused to open his eyes, hoping it would prolong the amazing feeling spreading through his veins. This feeling stirring inside of him was better than the one he had felt when sneaking out of the castle earlier that night, it was how you were supposed to feel after an amazing kiss like this one, not just the empty feeling he always got when he had kissed Moira when they dated fourth year.

But the feeling was gone once Erik's lips and hands left him.

Slouching back against the wall Charles slowly opened his eyes to gaze up at Erik who was staring at him with that amazingly intense gaze. He felt his stomach flip upside down and he bit his lip nervously. He could truly understand why everyone compared Erik to a shark, not only was he a powerful force on the quidditch team but his gaze alone could match even that of the great white.

An awkward silence settled between them and Charles wished he knew what to say to ease it away. Just a few hours ago he had been yelling at this boy, calling him an asshole and saying he had lost a fan and now he was still trying to get his breath back after an amazing kiss.

A smug smirk slowly formed over Erik's face and he laughed softly, leaning close again. "I knew it. Looks like I didn't lose a fan after all."

Charles' eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung open in something akin to disbelief. Had Erik really just kissed him to prove that? He didn't want to jump to conclusions so he hoped he had understood it wrong. "What?"

"Did you forget? You stomped off saying I lost a fan," He laughed, "I think this proved otherwise."

Charles cringed internally but put on a strong face, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line as he glared at Erik who simply turned away from him and headed back to bed. Instead of saying anything Charles walked over to where Erik had put his shoes and jacket and grabbed them before looking back at the older teen. He was lying back in bed, his arms folded behind his head with a grin on his face.

Charles pulled off the Slytherin scarf and threw it at him before turning away and walking as calmly as he could toward the exit. Part of him was hoping that Erik would get up and try to stop him because that had just been a joke to get some kind of rise out of him but no such thing happened. Charles stopped in the Slytherin common rooms so he could put his shoes and jacket on before he headed to the Ravenclaw dorms.

As he walked sadness crept up on him but he pushed it down. So what if Erik was really just a jerk, he was Slytherin after all, Charles had practically been asking for it.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, Erik that was cold blooded." A voice mused from the shadows.<p>

"Just another fan." Erik mumbled trying to pass it off like it was no big deal as he looked over at Shaw. He hated that he had had to treated Charles that way especially after that amazing kiss but he had to. He had felt eyes on them the moment the kiss ended.

During that long silence he had tried to think of some way to make Charles leave without being so cold but he hadn't been able to think clearly with those blue eyes staring up at him in adoration. He had to be verging on cruel in his smug behavior to pass it off as something he would do with anyone in this situation.

Shaw just grinned as he got up and moved to sit on the foot of Erik's bed. "But I think that one really liked you. Did you see the look on his face? Heart broken." Fake concern masked a twisted amusement hidden in the other's voice as he looked over at the door Charles had just exited from. "I'm sure you could have at least gotten something out of him. Probably would have been a nice fuck at least."

Erik snorted a laugh, wanting nothing more than to smother Shaw with a pillow.

"Anyway," Shaw said as he stood up from Erik's bed, "Next time you have a fan over just tell me and I'll leave you two be." He smiled at Erik before walking back over to his own bed. They were the only two seventh year Slytherin boys to stay behind this year so the rest of their part of the dorm was empty, making certain 'prohibited' activities easier to engage in without being interrupted.

"But I actually wouldn't mind seeing what that one in particular had to offer. Since he's only a fan, you wouldn't mind right?" Shaw grin gave away exactly what he was thinking and Erik had to keep a trained face so his inner disgust didn't show through.

Erik had known Sebastian Shaw since they were born and they had always been friends. Their fathers had worked together at the Ministry of Magic for many years and their mothers had known each other before they got married. They were born just a few months apart even, Erik being the younger. The pair had been together to celebrate when they first got their letters to Hogwarts and when they were put in the same house.

Everything was fine until their second year. When they both looked back on it there wasn't just one thing that set them against each other. First it was that Sebastian's father found out that his wife's longtime friend had been a mudblood and convinced his wife she was not someone they should be seen around.

The Shaw family was pure blood for as far back as it could be traced and they were extremely proud of that fact, they wouldn't allow themselves to be caught dead with anyone besides other pure blood families.

The fact the two boys weren't allowed to be friends anymore just made going back to school together all the more fun because they could see each other and talk whenever they wanted without their parents around to tell them not to. While they were away at school for their third year Sebastian's father got Erik's father fired over a stupid mistake on one of the documents he was handling at the time and then, depending on who you asked, caused him to be arrested on a bogus charge of theft.

That finally drove a deep nail into the boys' friendship. They still tried to maintain something akin to the friendship they once had but Erik couldn't get passed Sebastian's father getting his arrested and Sebastian couldn't get passed Erik blaming his father for some his own father did to himself. The final nail was driven in when they bother tried out for the quidditch team's seeker position.

Both boys had been amazing on the field and were right about to tie in the tryouts, leading to a redo, when Shaw's broom randomly started going haywire. Erik got the position and swore he did nothing to his friend's broom but Sebastian didn't believe him.

After that they no longer even tried to be friends, that's not to say there weren't times when they got along but most of the time both of them were mentally harming the other. Each just looking for excuses to curse or hex the other every second they had to be near each other for extended periods of time.

Erik growled to himself, trying to shake his head clear of the image of Shaw doing with Charles what he had done with him tonight long enough to allow himself to get back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll update everything else later. I've not felt like writing much lately. :\

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Erik woke up he was well rested for once, not irritated and grouchy like he always was after a night of nightmare plagued dreams. Opening his eyes he found the sun streaming in through the still-open window, letting the cold air in. It was still strange to him that the new headmaster had moved the Slytherin house out of the dungeons because of one little incident.

He shoved the thick covers off but instantly regretted it as the cold took the place of the comfortable warmth that had formed around him as he slept. Instead of pulling the covers back up and trying to get back to sleep he sat up a rubbed his eyes.

Looking around he noticed Shaw was already gone which just added to his irregularly good morning. His gaze came to rest on the covers that were calling him to curl back up in them and give into sleep. Shaking his head and swinging his legs over the side of the bed he got up and walked to the window. He could feel the frozen floor even through his socks, causing a shiver to pass through him.

Pulling the window shut and locking it he glanced at the bed that Charles had slept half the night in, there was still a faint dent were his head had been on the pillow and Erik couldn't help the small smile that formed when he remembered setting Charles down on the bed after carrying him up to the boys' dorms.

Turning back to his bed he spotted something sliver twisted up in the dark green sheets. Uncovering it he found he was staring at Charles' Ravenclaw scarf. At some point in the night he must have taken it out from under his pillow. Frowning he lifted his pillow and checked to see if he wand was still there, it was. He took the scarf and folded it before placing it back under his pillow then taking out his wand.

After he got dressed for the day he walked down the steps to the Slytherin common room to find Raven sitting on the couch with her feet up much like she had been doing last night before he brought Charles.

She looked over her shoulder and scowled at him. "Where's the new pet?"

"He left after he woke up."

"Good."

Erik's gaze darkened, "What has he done to you that was so terrible that when he needed help you almost didn't give it to him last night?"

"He's an _annoying_, know-it-all, _American _half-blood who doesn't deserve to be in Hogwarts. He should be in some other school; don't they have one in America?" She growled before getting up. "Really. You get a class with him in it and I can guarantee you'll hate him in no time too."

Erik visibly twitched when she called Charles a 'half-blood.' He might have been born from muggle and magic parents but the fact it mattered to Raven whether or not Charles was pure blooded or not irritated him, so much for his nice morning. "Doesn't he live in England though?"

"So? They can ship him off! He's so damn annoying, always answering everything, a real teacher's pet goodie-two-shoes he is. Why did you let him stay here?"

"He as unconscious Raven, what else could I do?"

"Put him outside with the other strays."

Raven had been in classes with Charles since their first year at Hogwarts, they had been friendly at first and she even had a small crush on him but the more she had to be around him for class the more annoying she found him to be. She didn't like that he constantly wanted to answer every question or that he was always so smart but was even more naïve, his idea of a Magic-Muggle world was moronic and would never really happen.

"I'm going to breakfast." Erik said irritably as he headed out of the common room.

Raven watched him go before getting up with a sigh and walking after him.

* * *

><p>Charles was sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall in the middle of a breakfast debate with Armando and a girl he had just met named Angel. She was in Slytherin house and had stayed here for the holidays because she had nowhere better to go. He had seen her alone and offered for er to join them, just like he had been going to do with Erik last night<p>

"No I disagree, bagels are better than anything bread related for breakfast." Armando said pointing at Charles with a piece of bacon.

"Pancakes, waffles, French toast, muffins." Charles listed as he counted on his fingers. "Bagels are boring in comparison."

"I can't believe you two are actually arguing over breakfast food." Angel laughed.

"We do that." Armando smiled at her before turning his attention back to Charles who was getting a chocolate chip muffin off a platter.

"I don't care what you say about bread stuff sausage beats bacon any day, Armando." Charles said eyeing the piece of bacon still pointed at him.

"Like sausage do you, Charles? How much?" Armando grinned, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Angel laughed and Charles stared at his friend for a minute, clearly not getting the joke. He didn't get it until Angel made a suggestive gesture with her hand, mouth and tongue. He gagged slightly on the bite of muffin he had in his mouth but managed to swallow it after a few moments of choking.

"You're slower than ever, Charles." Armando laughed.

He stared at his friend wide eyed as a blush slowly crept up on him. "Armando, why must you make innocent things perverse?"

"Because Alex isn't here to do it himself. You know him and Sean would have been all over that."

The conversation quieted down after that each too busy eating to talk other than the occasional comment or question.

Charles stabbed a sausage link with his fork and was about to take a bite when he saw both Angel and Armando staring at him and grinning. He blushed and dropped his fork. "Am I not going to be able to enjoy my breakfast now?"

The other two just laughed at him.

Charles sighed quietly. The other two quieted down and Charles heard someone walk up behind him so he glanced across the table at Armando and Angel. Armando was busy eating again while Angel was staring passed him, dreamily, at whoever was approaching. Charles turned half way in his seat and saw someone he didn't know but that looked very familiar walking over.

"Hello Angel, mind if I join you three?"

Charles licked his lower lip then gently bit it, trying to figure out where he'd seen this boy before. He knew that face but no matter how hard he thought he couldn't place it. He was older, probably a seventh year so Charles wouldn't have had any classes with him.

"Sure!" Angel quickly answered for the group with a wide grin across her pretty face, not bothering to check with the two boys if it was okay. Armando made a noise that signaled he wasn't happy about this but other than that he stayed quiet about it.

The teen's sharp icy blue eyes moved from face to face as he spoke. "I know Angel, but you're the Gryffindor keeper correct?" He asked pointing at Armando.

"Yeah, name's Armando." Armando muttered into his plate, only glancing at the boy with a slightly narrowed gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet another keeper off the field." Shaw grinned before turning his attention on Charles. He hadn't gotten a good look at the details of his actual face, just his expression, last night so he was taken by a pleasant surprise to find Charles was much more attractive than he originally noticed. Shaw's grin turned into a twisted smirk, remembering that heartbroken expression from last night.

Charles offered a friendly smile when the other teen just stared at him. Scrapping his teeth over his lower lip as he fidgeted with his hands he tried to think of something to say. "So you're on the quidditch team?"

Shaw's smirk stretched into a wide grin that reminded Charles of the Cheshire Cat, the grin someone wore when they were up to no good. "Yeah, I'm Sebastian Shaw, Slytherin team's keeper. You can just call me Shaw." He introduced himself while holding his hand out for a handshake.

Charles smiled a little more and took his hand in a firm grasp. His own skin was soft, clearly a sign he never worked a hard day's labor unlike Shaw's which was rough against his own. Instead of letting his hand go when they had shaken hands Shaw kept a hold of it. "I'm Charles Xavier." He said quietly.

Shaw's eyebrows rose and he nodded as if he had just put two things together, "I've heard of you."

"Really? Something good I hope?"

Shaw snorted, "No, mostly negative stuff like you're a know-it-all. All the Slytherin in your classes seem to hate you."

"Oh… Hm, seems I have that effect on people." Charles muttered as his shoulders sank a little and his gaze drifted from Shaw to the table.

"I don't see why though. You seem like the type of person I'd want to know all about." Shaw said as he turned Charles' face back to him and gave his hand a small, reassuring squeeze.

A faint blush crossed Charles' face and he smiled softly.

Someone cleared their throat, causing Charles to jump and lean back from the touch and finally pull his hand away. He looked around. Armando and Angel had gone off somewhere and Erik was standing right behind him next to a girl he recognized from many of his classes, Raven.

"Hey Erik, Raven." Shaw smiled up at the pair.

"Shaw what are you doing?" Erik asked, his voice sounding strained as his hands balled into tight fists. He had thought Shaw might try to pull something like this after what he said about Charles last night but he wouldn't let Shaw manipulate Charles.

"Just having a chat with Charles here." He smiled and pat Charles on the leg, letting his hand stay there. Charles gave Shaw a sheepish smile before turning his gaze to the table, trying to ignore the fact Erik was there.

"Charles, can I talk to you?" Erik asked.

Charles just continued to stare at the table replaying last night in his head. "No Erik. I'm going to stay here and talk to Shaw instead." Charles said looking up at Erik. His lower lip trembled slightly but that was the only thing showing that he was even remotely upset.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long. I swear the fluff is killing me.

* * *

><p>Over the next week every time Erik spotted Charles around the castle Shaw was with him. They seemed inseparable almost, Charles practically clinging to the older boy and it made Erik feel sick. For as smart as Charles was he was an idiot when it came to Shaw's intentions. Erik could tell his old friend was up to no good, why couldn't Charles?<p>

"Why are you so angry lately, Erik?" He could hear the grin in Shaw's voice from the other side of the room.

"Why are you around Charles so much?"

"He's an amazing boy, looked up to you a lot before you were so mean to him. Speaking of that… Why were you so mean to him? He's adorable and an amazing kisser."

Erik's gaze shot to where Shaw was reading. He was staring at the book in his lap, his face a blank mask. "_What_?"

Shaw licked his thumb and turned the page, "He protested strongly at first but he ended up giving in. He knows how to use his tongue I'll give him that. Can't wait to see what _else _he can do with it." Ice blue eyes left the open book to lock with Erik's as a faint smile tugged at Shaw's thin lips.

Erik felt his anger rising higher and higher as he stared back at his former friend. He pushed it down and tried to keep a calm external appearance even though he knew Shaw could see right thought it. "And what will you do when Emma comes back, huh?"

"Emma and I will get back together. I'll be done with Charles by then." Shaw returned his gaze to his book and began reading again.

Before Erik realized it he had a hold of his wand and was seconds from pulling it out on hissing one of the three unforgivable curses. The only thing that stopped him was that he actually wanted to think about which to use, it was a tie between just killing Shaw now with _Avada Kedavra _and torturing him with the _Cruciatus Curse_.

Taking in a deep breath that was meant to calm him but actually did nothing for him, he let go of his wand and stood up. He knew the teachers would be a lot stricter since it as midnight on Christmas Eve but he didn't care, he wanted to go for a walk to clear his head.

Erik was Jewish though he didn't truly bother celebrating Hanukkah when he spent his holidays at school, which he had done ever since his father was sent to jail. The holiday at his house was now a dark occasion that no one really cared enough about to put real effort into. Not celebrating the holiday or even thinking about it was just so much easier at school because Christmas was practically shoved down everyone's throats.

Over the last week the decorations had found their way everywhere and normally Erik just scoffed in annoyance but the thought of seeing the tree set up in the great hall seemed like just the cure for the rage that was boiling beneath the surface that only grew stronger the longer he stayed near Shaw.

"Where are you going?" Shaw asked, not looking up from his book.

"Away from you." Erik snapped.

"Ah, I thought you were going to do something silly like warn your beloved little Ravenclaw against my 'evil' intentions." Shaw laughed as he turned the page. He could see right through Erik to the part of him he thought he had so well hidden. He knew Erik had had a thing for the little fifth year even before that night he saw the two kissing, he had known for quite a while actually.

After all mere sight of the boy had almost made Slytherin lose to _Hufflepuff_.

He smirked when Erik shot him a glare then stormed out of the dorm rather dramatically. It was truly amusing to see how Erik reacted to a simple lie. Charles and he hadn't kissed and he hadn't really been planning on doing anything more than leading the boy on emotionally like he had been doing so he could mainly screw with Erik's head but seeing his former friend's reaction had been so good he began wondering what would happen if he actually did certain things to Charles.

His smirk stretched into a wide grin and he shut his book. Tomorrow his new plan would begin to unfold.  
>~~~~~'*'~~~~~~<p>

Erik walked down the corridor trying to clear his head of the images Shaw had managed to put in his mind, Charles giving in to a kiss then giving in to doing other things for Shaw… He felt sick again. He really didn't understand why Charles was so blind in seeing behind Shaw's human mask, the teen was a monster just like his father was.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he began walking down a stair case just as it began to move. He had hated the tower their house was moved to in the beginning; mostly because of these stairs, but over the last year he had gotten used to it and used to using the stairs cases. He knew when particular ones liked to move and which directions would get him where he wanted to go the fastest. The door this one was heading to would take him on the most direct route to the Great Hall.

As he walked his anger slowly left him and he began to realize how tired he actually was. By the time he got to the Great Hall to see the tree he would be ready to lie down and go to sleep. Before he would fight and put off falling asleep as long as he could but lately he hadn't had so much as a single unpleasant dream. Ever since the night he had placed the Ravenclaw scarf under his pillow and kissed Charles he had been sleeping like a baby.

A sigh left him as he thought of that night. It was his fault Charles was hanging all over Shaw now. If he hadn't been so worried about what Shaw would do to tease him about liking Charles he never would have let the younger boy leave like that.

He found his way to the Great Hall and peered inside to make sure no teachers were around. When he didn't see anyone he entered and made his way over to the large tree in the middle of the room. Its lights glowed brightly in the otherwise dark room as the falling snow reflected them, sparkling as it fell from the cloudy ceiling.

He had been right; coming down here was just what he needed to clear his head. The lights and the way the room seemed to be filled with the soft sound of some kind of music were just what… The soft song wasn't in his head he could actually hear it!

He quickly looked around but still he saw no one but then again the tree was blocking part of his view. Slowly making his way around the tree he saw someone sitting at the Ravenclaw table, the part that was hidden from view by the large tree. His first thought was it was a teacher seeing as there were several wine glasses set in front of the person but judging but the size of this person alone he figured it was a student.

He watched for a few silent moments as the person's slender fingers slid over the tops of a glass that was half full then one that was almost empty producing beautiful sounds from the two glasses before moving over to another one and continuing the soft melody.

Erik watched the person's hands, no longer bothering to really worry if it was a teacher or another student out of bed. Taking a step closer he accidently kicked an ornament that had fallen off the tree and to his luck it had been a bell. The soft chime alerted the other to his presences and Erik was shocked to find it was Charles now staring wide eyed up at him, fingers pressed to his temple as it trying to nurse a headache.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked as his eyes narrowed. He lowered his hand to his lap where the other one rested.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered softly as he took a few steps closer, careful not to kick the bell again. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Charles answered quickly.

"Those wine glasses say differently." He looked at them then back to the deep blue eyes locked on him. Charles was adorable as always but being only partially illuminated by the lights on the tree made him absolutely stunning. His pale skin had a soft glow to it where ever the soft light hit and his normally bright blue eyes where dark, the light they reflected in them from the tree reminded Erik of the stars in the night sky.

"It's none of your business. Go away." Charles turned away from him to face the wine glasses again, pretending Erik was no longer there. He reached out with almost shaking fingers and let them glide over the edges of each glass.

Erik walked closer, stopping right behind Charles. He leaned down and whispered softly into Charles' ear "Teach me."

A visible shiver passed through the younger teen and he turned to look up at Erik, their faces mere centimeters apart. "Why?"

Erik smiled and leaned a fraction closer, not missing how Charles' gaze drifted to his lips before returning eye contact. "I want to know." Erik whispered as he let his gaze wander over Charles' beautiful, blushing face, noting how his breathing had deepened just slightly and the way his teeth scrapped over is lower lip before his tongue slid over the reddened skin.

That seemed to be a good enough response because Charles turned away again with a huff. He stood up and gestured for Erik to sit down. Erik nodded and took Charles' place in front of the wine glasses. "Dip your fingers in and circle one of the rims." He instructed leaning close enough for Erik to feel the soft heat radiating from his skin.

Erik did as he was told and but the sound he heard was nothing like the soft, soothing one Charles had produced when he touched the glass. He heard a quiet laugh leave the boy standing behind him and he would bet anything Charles was smiling at his pathetic little attempt.

"More like this." Charles took his hand, laying his slender fingers over top of Erik's. Charles controlled the movement of his hand, pressing down much softer on the rim of the glass than Erik had. He couldn't help but smile when the soft note played out perfectly beneath his fingertip.

"There." Charles' voice was just the ghost of a whisper and he leaned close enough to Erik that he could feel the warmth of his breath hot against his cheek.

"Teach me a song." Erik requested as he half turned to look up at Charles who was giving him a soft, almost sad smile.

The younger teen just stared at him for a long time before he nodded ever so slightly. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, everyone you guys should all check this out: miusmius. tumblr. com/post/16519577130/this-is-thedrownedmouse-fault-and-her-fic-charles  
>It's an amazing fanart done by Miusmius on tumblr. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Charles laughed softly as he messed up the song for the nth time. He was doing well at least; he didn't have to have Charles' hand constantly guiding him. He kept the fact he had liked the feeling of the younger teen's soft hand resting on his to himself.<p>

"I can't even tell what song you're trying to teach me." Erik confessed looking up at the brilliant smile directed at him.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Move over then."

Erik smirked and pat his thighs signaling for Charles to sit on his lap instead of getting up and giving him the chair. The gesture got him a surprised expression and a faint blush but Charles didn't move from where he stood. "Come on." Erik grinned.

"Just move for a minute."

"Sit here." Erik said firmly as he reached over and grabbed Charles by the waist, pulling him a little closer.

"I-I don't know if…"

Erik pulled him down so he was sitting on his lap. Charles shifted stiffly before he slowly relaxed into the position. He could see the tips of Charles' ears turn bright red and he bit back a smile. "What were you going to do?"

"I was going to show you how to play it correctly." Charles dripped his fingers in the water and got ready to play.

"Correctly, huh?" Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' waist as he leaned closer to look over his shoulder.

"Y-yes…" Charles shivered and ran his fingers over the rims of each glass. Each note came out perfectly and flowed into each creating a soft melody. "Recognize it?" Charles asked softly.

Erik closed his eyes and rested his chin on Charles' shoulder as he listened to the soft song and the sound of the younger teen's deep breathing. "No idea."

Charles laughed softly and stopped playing. "It's Silent Night."

"What got you into playing wine glasses, Charles?" He asked, whispering into the teen's ear a he breathed in the soft scent of sweet tea and honey that seemed to cling to every inch of Charles' pale skin.

"Glass harp." Charles corrected stiffly, another shiver passing through him.

Erik rolled his eyes and looked up at Charles whose eyes were locked on the wine glasses. "What got you playing the _glass harp_?"

"Nothing." Charles quickly stood up and moved away. "Okay, try again."

"Charles?" Erik looked up at the younger teen that had his back to Erik, staring up at the tree.

Charles glanced over at the wine glasses and bit his lip before letting go of a long sigh and looking back up at the tree. "This would be nicer if you were playing~"

Erik turned around and stared at Charles. "Not until you tell me."

He wrapped his arms around himself, "I learned to play them because my mother no longer took interest in my piano playing…"

"Why?"

Charles glanced back at him with a frown.

"If you want me to play then continue."

"I don't think I want it that bad."

"Tell me." Erik insisted.

"After my dad died she really only cared about drinking to numb the pain. I thought that learning to play the glass harp would at least get a little of her attention back." Charles dissolved into clearly forced laughter. "It was silly of me."

Erik silently got up and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen that quieted almost immediately. They stood in silence that was wavering on the boarder of awkward and comfortable. Erik didn't let go even as Charles started to shift. The younger boy turned around to face him, gazing up at him with an indescribable emotion written over his face.

They kissed. It was a sweet kiss just a brush of their lips at first but then Charles wrapped his arms around his neck and rose up onto his tippy-toes to add more pressure to the kiss. Erik couldn't help but smile against the younger boy's lips as he held him up.

Just as the kiss started to get heated Shaw's words flashed in Erik's mind, painting a picture of Charles moaning into a kiss as Shaw ran his hands over the teen's thin body. He tried to push the image away but when Charles let out a soft moan he pushed him away.

The boy's expression instantly went from hurt shock to ice cold steel. "_Really_? Will you quit screwing with me, Erik?" His voice cracked when he said Erik's name but his glare only sharpened.

"You kissed Shaw." Erik muttered.

"What?"

"You kissed _Shaw_." Erik repeated louder as he met Charles' eyes.

Charles stared back at him with confusion written in his eyes. "Why would you- we're just friends."

Erik stared in disbelief; there was no sign of a lie on Charles' face or in his eyes. He could have slapped himself. He knew Shaw was always trying to find ways to screw with him, why did he believe him this time? "You're always with him..."

"He's helping me use my ring instead of my wand," Charles held up his hand showing Erik the twisted band of rough metal around the boy's finger, "and that's what friend's do, they hang out. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you." He snapped as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Erik reached out and grabbed Charles before he even had time to think about what he was doing. He pulled the younger boy back to him and was about to speak when Charles quickly shoved him off. He could see the rimmed of Charles' eyes were reddened with unshed tears. "Leave me alone already!" He shouted before running off out of the Great Hall.

Erik could do nothing but watch him go.

When he finally tore his gaze away he stared at the wine glasses still lined up on the table. He frowned. How had he managed to ruin the second chance he'd been hoping for worse than he had ruined the first one?

He was going to _murder_ Shaw.

~~~~~'*'~~~~~~

Charles ran down the corridors and up two flights of stairs. He didn't have a direction; he just wanted to be away from Erik, far away. Slowing to a walk then to a stop he leaned against the nearest wall. Sinking to the base he covered his face with his hands and sighed.

Why would Erik think he and Shaw were together as anything more than friends? In fact he and Shaw spent most of their time together talking about Erik. Shaw had said such nice things about Erik, told him stories about when they were first years and had painted a picture of an amazing guy. That's why Charles had risked telling him the truth about wanting to learn the glass harp; he had thought Erik would have…

Well he had reacted the way Charles had thought he would at first but he hadn't expected to be shoved away like that.

He chewed his lip as he tried to figure out what would make Erik think such a silly thing. Shaw wouldn't have told him something like that would he? The older boy had practically told him he thought Erik and him should be together.

_Erik deserves to be happy and from what I've seen you make him so._

Charles sighed once more wiping the thought of Shaw saying something to Erik about them out of his mind. He started to wonder what Shaw would say when he talked to him about it tomorrow over flying lessons.

He got up and started heading back to the Ravenclaw dorms. It was sad that he was looking forward to flying lessons with Shaw more than he was Christmas morning.


End file.
